prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana
is the 3rd movie of Pretty Cure All Stars and the 10th movie of the Pretty Cure franchise by Toei Animation. The movie retains the tradition on including every Cure from all Pretty Cure Series including the upcoming eighth series of the franchise, Suite Pretty Cure♪. The movie was released on March 19, 2011 in Japan. Summary Kanade and Hibiki attended the newly opened Flower Mall where they see a fashion show being held. When Hummy jumps down to take a closer look, Hibiki tries to catch her but accidentally saw Tsubomi carrying Hummy onto her hands. After Tsubomi helped Hibiki to get up, she then sued Hummy for interrupting the fasion show, but this leads to both Kanade and Hibiki about to blow their cover in front of their fellow Pretty Cures watching the show. But a strange earthquake occurs and Hummy points to the sky, as fairies coming out of nowhere pouring out and flooded the whole mall and turning the whole place into a big wonderland full of fairies. The Cures' fairy mascors found out that the fairy worlds and the human world were being merged for strange reasons. Erika asked both Kanade and Hibiki why they have Hummy in the first place. Coco and Natts however, had a bad feeling that the worlds merging is due to the strange disturbance, and that the fairies knew that its the cause of the merging worlds. They then saw the Miracle Lights as they picked it up. Coco and Natts knew the cause until they heard the Dark Witch's voice and the girls saw the revived movie villains as they descend down from the sky, all having red eyes. The fairies run away while the Cures and their fairy mascots asked why they were here as they were defeated years ago, with the villains answered that they wanted to take the item called the Prisim Flower and give it to their shrouded master. Aa Hibiki and Kanade were about to transform, Tsubomi and the others were gonna go to their group transformations, surprising both Hibiki and Kanade they were with the former Pretty Cures all this time. As they finally transformed to their respective cure forms, the villains finally explained why they were revied. Dark Witch said they were revived by Black Hole, an evil entity who's made up of souls and energies of the fallen villains that the pretty cures have defeated. Black Hole's intention is to get the Prisim Flower's powers to conquer all worlds and the villans were aiming to steal it for him. Fusion and Bottom were both his minions, who were sent to Earth to destroy it but failed due to the Pretty Cure's strenght and powers. Coco and Natts explained about the Prisim Flower, a crystal that holds the power of all Pretty Cures from all worlds and its the cause of the merging worlds. And if the Prisim Flower is destroyed, all the Pretty Cure's powers will be destroyed as well as the Planet Earth. Now, the Pretty Cures must find a way to find and protect the Prism Flower from Black Hole and his minions before the whole planet earth be destroyed......forever. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *Houjou Hibiki/Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Milk/Milky Rose *Syrup *Tarte *Chiffon *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy Movie Exclusive Characters *Minutes *Hours *Higirin *Midarin Villains *Black Hole *Dark Witch *Frozen *Freezen *Sirlon *Shadow *Mushiban *Toymajin *Baron Salamander Trivia *This is the 10th Pretty Cure movie ever produced if Pretty Cure All Stars DX and Pretty Cure All Stars DX2 counts as part of the movie series. *This is the first Pretty Cure movie to have part of the film edited out, due to the fact that the tsunami scene or scenes "are reminiscent of the disaster" in the film itself. Gallery shot0369.png|Shocked Hanasaki.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Nagisa, Nozomi, Saki, Love, Tsubomi.png|Love,Nozomi(happy), Nagisa,Saki, Tsubomi(shocked). shot0362.png|All the movie worlds collade. A Scene in the Beginning ofDX3.png|All cures as normal girls(others are small) Too many Mascotcs.png|Too many Fairies shot0372.png|Hibiki and Kanade Shocked. shot0383.png|All Pretty Cures are gathered. Bild 12.png|Other cures are jumping from sky. Bild 13.png|Some of the Cures fight with Hammers 167954 144348918956931 100001454714267 275470 8176233 n.jpg|Cure Melody in DX3|link=Cure Melody Bild 11.png|The leader cures running(bloom flying) Fairies.jpg|Fairies sliding down rainbows arriving on Earth Dx 3.jpg|All the previous Movie Villains Together. 1299367971303.jpg|Tsubomi meets Hibiki 1299368027094.jpg|Peach in Suite OP 1299368030755.jpg|Blossom in Suite OP 1299368156414.jpg|Dream in Suite OP BlackinSuiteOP.jpg|Black in Suite OP BrightinSuiteOP.jpg|Bright in Suite OP starsdx1.jpg|All stars 1301182550755 (2).jpg|Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 New Transformations 0luminouspinelemonaderosesunshine0601.jpg 0rouge0601.jpg Starsdx1.jpg Starsdx.jpg Deluxe4.png Deluxe39.png Deluxe38.png Deluxe36.png Deluxe37.png Deluxe35.png Deluxe34.png Deluxe32.png|The ground is shaking. Deluxe31.png|all precure´s in dx3 movie|link=pretty cure 472194.jpg 477285.jpg|Poster (all before transformation) 477291.jpg|Poster (transformed) 527960 - copia.jpg|Cure Flower Card Of Precure All Stars DX3|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana 527844.jpg|Card Of Kaoru In Form Of Cure Windy In Precure All Stars DX3|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana 527845.jpg|Card Of Michiru In Form Of Cure Bright In Precure All Stars DX3|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana 527963.jpg|Card Of Dark Precure In Precure All Stars DX3|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana 511761.jpg|Card Of Cure Windy In Precure All Stars DX3|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana 510450.jpg|Card Of Cure Bright In Precure All Stars DX3|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana shot0015.png|All Move Villians Came Back In DX 3. shot0862.png|Hibiki Crying.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana shot0866.png|Karen reuning with Milk.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0868.png|Hanasaki Tsubomi With Chypre.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana shot0869.png|Erika Crying.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana shot0872.png|Love reunited with Tarts.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0875.png|Saki huging Flappy.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0881.png|Nagisa huging the faries.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana shot0146.png|Houjou Hibiki In DX 3. shot0885.png|Minamino Kanade In DX 3.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0887.png|Hanasaki Tsubomi In DX 3.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0891.png|Momozono Love In DX 3.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0897.png|Misumi Nagisa, Hyuuga Saki, And Yumehara Nozomi In DX 3.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana PrecureAllStarsDX3-04.jpg|Pretty Cure Combination Punch! (All Lead Pretty Cures).|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana shot0663.png|Team 2nd Pretty Cures.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0670.png|Cure Rouge dressed as a baseball leader in DX 3.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Shot0672.png|Team 3rd Pretty Cures.|link=Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana Untitled 3.png|All Stars Leaders. Pretty Cure Max Heart In DX 3.jpg|Pretty Cure Max Heart In DX 3. 2.jpg|Pretty Cure Splash Star In DX 3. 3.jpg|Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo In DX 3. 4.jpg|Fresh Pretty Cure In DX 3. 5.jpg|HeartCatch Pretty Cure In DX 3. 6.jpg|Suite Pretty Cure In DX 3. 7.jpg|Thank You For All! In DX 3's Final Poster. all5.png all3.png blue2.png all2.png all.png pink0.png Hummy Runs.JPG Pretty Cure Leaders Hurt.JPG Cure Melody Hurts.JPG External Links *Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer'' at Toei Animation (Japanese) *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer (edited?)'' at YouTube Category:Movies Category:Stubs Category:Gallery